


You Don't See Me That Way

by masaringo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masaringo/pseuds/masaringo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heart broken beyond repair. A friendship trying to do just that. Kris knew it was a bad idea, one bound to hurt them both. But he'd take whatever he could when it came to Chanyeol. He just needed Baekhyun to prove him right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't See Me That Way

 

 

A toothy smile. One of the first real memories he had. Laughter, warmth, a bouncy boy that looked like a crocodile. His best friend

Chanyeol had bursted into Kris' life shortly after they'd turned six. That hyperactive boy that wasn't like anything he had known before had soon managed to fit himself into Kris, never leaving him alone, no matter how much the other boy wanted him to. Although maybe he didn't really want it. Almost fourteen years ago, in that small park that was now theirs, Kris had met his only friend.

He had always been a lonely boy. As a kid coming from a country far away, he didn't seem to get on well with boys his age, and as he grew up he had just stopped trying. But with Chanyeol it had been different from the beginning. Because Chanyeol was different. A little bit weird, too, but he got Kris. He always had. 

His house became Chanyeol's and Chanyeol's his. It didn't matter where they were, as long as they were together. The most important relationship in Kris' life had started that cloudy day when he was six. Kris' happiest days and brightest smiles had one thing in common. 

Fourteen years old. Chanyeol's eyes looked puffy and Kris was worried. That day his best friend told him he was gay. Kris didn't believe it. Chanyeol was just weird.

Sixteen years old. Chanyeol fell in love with a boy and Kris finally believed it. His name was Do Kyungsoo. His friend asked him out and the boy said yes. Chanyeol wasn't the only weird one.  

A date became two, and then three. Kris ran into them on the street, holding hands. Chanyeol introduced the boy as his boyfriend, Do Kyungsoo. A toothy smile. Kyungsoo was little. Kris felt weird.

Time went by. Kris got himself a couple of girls, but there was always something missing. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo's relationship grew stronger. He convinced himself that he was jealous of the bond they had, that he just wanted a relationship like theirs. He couldn't have it. He was just denying what he already knew.

Eighteen years old. Chanyeol sat on his couch, game controller on his hands. 

"I love him," he had muttered, a disbelieving smile gracing his lips. Three short words had managed to break the dam of ignored feelings inside of Kris. And his Chanyeol, his best friend, the most important person in his life, wasn't just his anymore. And he didn't like it. He didn't want his relationship. He wanted Chanyeol to be his, only his.

But it couldn't be. Because Chanyeol loved Kyungsoo. And Kris wasn't Kyungsoo. He just wished it was him instead of the boy. The one Chanyeol loved.

College. A new beginning, a fresh start. For the three of them.

Nineteen years old. Chanyeol stood on his doorstep. Drunk. Kris didn't like drunken Chanyeol. It wasn't his Chanyeol.  Crying. Toothy smile nowhere to be seen. 

"We broke up," he sobbed into his arms. 

Kris held him. 

They'd been fighting for weeks now. Chanyeol didn't think any of it. Kyungsoo said he was tired. Kris tried. Chanyeol's heartbreak couldn't be fixed. Kris' heart broke with his.

Soft lips against his and then Kris opened his eyes. He didn't know how it had happened. He didn't regret it either. Chanyeol stared at him dumbly, drunken stupor clouding his thoughts.

“You’d stay with me, right? You wouldn’t leave alone or reject me, right?” he slurred.

Kris' brain couldn't catch up, “Forever, however and whenever, as long as you want me.” He’d always be.

"Then sleep with me," Chanyeol asked. "To make me feel better. Please, Kris."  

Chanyeol was weird. 

Hazy thoughts and aching muscles.

Kris woke up with Chanyeol on his arms. 

Unclear memories. 

"Please don't leave me." 

"I won't. Promise."

Life went on. Back to a happier time. When Kyungsoo wasn't around and Chanyeol was all his. When they'd spend every day sitting around playing together, going out to hook up with almost strangers. Nothing had really changed. Although it had. Because more frequently than not, Chanyeol ended up on Kris’ bed.

"Friends with benefits," Chanyeol called it. And Kris took it, despite wanting more. Because for Chanyeol, he'd be anything and everything. He'd take whatever he could. And ending up on his arms almost every night seemed a deal made in heaven. Or hell. Because Chanyeol still loved Kyungsoo. Kris knew it. His heart wasn't prepared for loving him. Probably never would.  He was too afraid to ask. 

End of summer. It seemed a pretty gloomy occasion to throw a party. 

"People from other colleges are going!"

Kris could barely stand his own classmates. 

"They'll have free drinks!"

Kris didn't like the taste of alcohol. 

"You need to go out!"

He'd rather stay in reading. Or, you know, fucking Chanyeol. Whatever. 

"Maybe we'll meet a cute boy! Who has a cute friend!"

Kris was actually bisexual. Besides, he didn't want a cute boy. He wanted Chanyeol. The weird guy bouncing excitedly in front of him and looking strikingly similar to the six year old he had met so long ago. 

He sighed. There was no way he could say no to that. After all, a party didn't sound so bad. 

"If it's boring I'll leave."

Chanyeol nodded, a grin matching his mischievous eyes as he promptly dragged Kris out of his apartment. 

And, as usual, Kris was right. Half an hour into the party, he wanted nothing more than to get out of there. The music was too loud, the temperature too high, and he had seen more people doing more than kissing that he'd ever want to. But, at least Chanyeol seemed to be having a crappy time too. 

"I can't see anyone!" he whined over the deafening music.  

"I'm going home," Kris told him, making a move to turn to the door. 

Chanyeol pouted, "Just one more drink. I promise. Please?"

Kris cursed himself for being unable to say no to that. 

The bar was a little bit quieter, a little bit less crowded, and generally a lot more appealing. Kris ordered a couple of drinks and they sipped them calmly. He had to admit he wasn't having such a bad time, seeing as he was drunk enough to be relaxed but not enough to miss the fact that he had Chanyeol warmly pressed to his side. 

That's why he noticed the exact moment the boy tensed, straightening up on his seat. "Wow," he commented, and Kris looked at him questioningly before following his gaze, scanning the bar until he found what he was looking for. Sitting there, an extremely good looking boy was looking back at the crowd, clear eyes slightly bored. 

"I want him," Chanyeol said firmly before standing up. 

Kris fought back the wave of jealousy that ran through him, nodding curtly instead. "Okay. I'll be at home playing. Come around later if you want," he mumbled as he too stood up. But a hand on his arm made him stop; turning to see the mischievous look Chanyeol was sending his way.  

"Don't be an idiot. You're invited too," he smirked, planting a quick kiss on his lips before separating, breath tingling Kris' lips. "I don't mind sharing," he chuckled.

Kris actually did. Especially when it came to Chanyeol. But he did have to admit the guy over the bar was really hot, and the idea of having a threesome was quite exciting. Especially with Chanyeol. "So?" Kris nodded slowly and Chanyeol smiled, dragging him into the complicated dance of walking around without bumping into anyone.

As they approached, Kris took his time to really look at the boy above the crowd. Besides the obvious general hotness, there was a sort of gracefulness about him. Attentive eyes and long fingers. Pretty mouth. Glorious legs. Petite. Just like Kyungsoo. It seemed Chanyeol had a type. They locked eyes, the boy staring at him for a moment before his eyes flickered to Chanyeol and then back to him. He smirked. 

Reaching his side, Chanyeol pulled the stool beside him, sitting swiftly as Kris did the same thing on the other side of the boy.

"Are you alone?" Chanyeol began, crocodile smile plastered on his face.

The boy beamed, wrapping his delicate fingers around his glass, apparently containing an expensive drink. Kris stared enthralled at the way he swallowed, the sudden urge to put his lips to his neck making him itch.

"I came with my friends, actually. But they ditched me the moment we got here," he chuckled lightly, "What about you?"

"Together," Chanyeol winked at Kris over the boy's head, before looking back down at the boy, whose dark eyes were burning. "What's your name?"

"Baekhyun."

"I'm Chanyeol."

"Kris," he spoke for the first time, feeling lighter than what he had the whole night.

Chanyeol ordered them some drinks, Baekhyun gladly accepting when he was invited, and they began making small talk. Baekhyun told them that he studied at a university nearby, and had decided to come to the party on his friends' insistence, but they had ended up leaving him alone as soon as they got there.

"It's not a good party, is it?" he took a sip of his drink.

"Not really," Kris answered, smiling up at Chanyeol. 

"I believe we could be doing something way more interesting," Chanyeol grinned, leaning towards the shorter boy slightly and placing a hand on his tight, grin widening when it met no resistance. 

Baekhyun put on his best innocent expression, blinking up at Chanyeol, "Do you have any suggestions?"

Said boy leaned even closer, biting Baekhyun's earlobe slightly and gaining a soft shiver from the boy, "I don't know. Let's get out of here and figure something out." He jumped up, grabbing Baekhyun's wrist before looking back at Kris, hand extended in offer. 

"You coming?"  

Kris stared into his eyes, then to Baekhyun's glistening ones. He wouldn't miss this for anything. 

"Hell yeah!" he beamed as he took the boy's hand, intertwining their fingers together. 

After going through the almost compact mass of bodies that was inside the club, Chanyeol began running towards what Kris well knew was the closest somewhat decent hotel. The other two boys were dragged behind him, Baekhyun almost running as he tried to keep up with the others’ unfairly long strides. 

Bursting into the hotel's reception, Chanyeol asked for a room, passing the card to Kris as soon as he got it. At the boys' confused look, he began pushing them towards the elevators. As he waited for one of them to open its doors, he approached Kris, whispering in his ear. 

"Take him to the room. I'll pay and go buy some lube and condoms," he pecked his lips before speaking up for Baekhyun to hear. "You guys wait for me upstairs, okay?" 

But Kris didn't want him to go. He didn't want to be left alone with Baekhyun. He didn't even know what he was supposed to act like in moments like this. But before he could object to Chanyeol's surprisingly well thought plan, he was shoved into the elevator by two large hands with an annoying "Goodbye!"  

The elevator began moving frustratingly slow, and Kris felt himself get more and more anxious and uncomfortable every passing moment. 

"So, how long have you guys been together?" The boy asked and the question hit Kris like icy water. 

"We are not together," he corrected, tone tight and heart beating painfully. 

Baekhyun's eyes widened and he blinked once before coughing slightly, "I would've sworn you were."

"He's my best friend," Kris rushed out, thinking for once how idiotic their relationship may seem for outsiders. Friends with benefits. Right. 

“You surely seem like great friends,” Baekhyun scorned, a smile on his eyes.

"Anyway, it's better if there's nothing going on between you two," Baekhyun dismissed, stepping closer to a scowling Kris, and placing both his hands on his toned chest, "Now, I really liked how you kissed him down there. May I try?" he stepped on his toes, tongue coming to trace his own glossed lower lip before reaching for Kris, who gladly took it into his mouth, sucking hard until the first loud moan left Baekhyun's mouth. 

He then resorted to nothing but soft sucks, gentle wipes of tongue into Baekhyun's mouth that had him whimpering and pressing their bodies closer even as the elevator came to a stop. Kris dragged him outside by the wrist, jaded breath and sure steps as he searched for their room number in the doors. No sooner had he pushed the card into it and unlocked the door was Baekhyun back on him, tongue on his mouth, needy, demanding. He explored every inch of Kris' mouth he could reach, leaving the taller man breathless and with the hazy realization that Baekhyun was an amazing kisser. He kissed back, the shorter man's hands sneaking into his shirt, unbuttoning the lower ones before Kris cut the kiss, gripping his wrists and pinning them above his head.

"Leave that to Chanyeol," he explained with a nip at Baekhyun's jaw, who shrugged a nod before placing his hands behind his neck and kissing him again. Kris was quick to respond, lifting the man by the hips until he wrapped his legs around his waist, deepening the kiss until both of them were panting with need. He gripped Baekhyun's perfectly round ass, smirking at the guttural sound the gesture elicited. They trudged towards the bed, Kris letting go of Baekhyun just enough to place him in the middle of it, straddling him and running his hands along his legs.

"Nice legs, Baekhyun."

"Nice shoulders, Kris," he beamed back.

Kris let his hands roam along Baekhyun's chest, gracing the soft skin under his shirt and dragging breathy, impatient sounds out of him, before beginning to unbutton his shirt with practiced expertise. He took a moment to appreciate the pale skin laid bare in front of him, reddening slightly at his contact, before helping Baekhyun completely out of his shirt. Kris slipped his tongue back into the man's mouth for a short kiss, biting his lower lip as he drew apart, licking a strip along his chest before turning back to his belt, fumbling with it for a couple of moments until he was able to take it off, out of the way as he removed Baekhyun's skin tight pants. 

Baekhyun's erection was obvious through his boxers, painfully tight around his member. Kris ran his long fingers down his chest, lingering just above the underwear’s waistband and feeling a pang of heat run through him at Baekhyun's shudder. He pulled the elastic back, fingers barely gracing hot skin, before fully removing the underwear and grabbing Baekhyun's dick purposefully. 

The man threw his head back, keening low on his throat, "I- I thought we'd w-wait. For your friend."

"Oh, don't worry about him," Kris placed a sweet kiss on his inner thigh, "Tonight you get to come more than once." 

Baekhyun's chuckle was cut short when the hand on him began to move, a slow, torturing pace that was just _fucking amazing_. As Baekhyun got increasingly louder, Kris could feel himself getting more turned on every passing second, hand coming to palm himself through his jeans before he felt a cool, familiar hand on his back.

"You started without me," he could feel Chanyeol's pout against his neck as his lips kissed his soft spot, leaning onto him until Kris could feel the heat radiating off his body even through the layers of clothes. Chanyeol placed a kiss on his cheek, and Kris turned to meet his lips, hand never wavering from where it was rubbing Baekhyun, and met him in an uncomfortable but deliciously filthy kiss. Kris was already riled up when he felt Chanyeol's hands on his chest, nimble fingers unbuttoning his shirt.

"Why haven't you taken this off?"

"I wanted you to do it."

Chanyeol smiled before kissing him, slower this time, as he dragged the fabric down Kris' shoulders, removing it completely. He then stood beside the bed, considering the moaning, writhing mess that was Baekhyun. His eye zoomed in on the man's erection, a hungry look taking over his eyes.

"I want him too," he took his shirt off, a graceful movement amusingly unlike him, before discarding his pants somewhere in the floor. He sat back on the bed in just his briefs before taking Kris' wrist and removing his hand from Baekhyun, who protested loudly at the interruption, before taking the member in his own hand and setting a faster pace that had Baekhyun groaning, chest heaving as waves of pleasure rolled through him. 

Kris' member was already aching in his briefs, the lack of friction too much for him as he watched the way Chanyeol leaned on top of Baekhyun, tugging on his erection quickly as his other hand roamed through the shorter man's chest, rubbing and pinching the soft skin. Chanyeol reached up to join their mouths together, a desperate drag of tongues more than a kiss, wet and frantic. Chanyeol opened his eyes, locking them with Kris', and kissed Baekhyun deeper, eyes never leaving his face. He broke the kiss, a string of saliva joining their lips and Kris had the sudden urge to _taste_. Chanyeol then sat on his knees, letting go of Baekhyun's member, who whined at the lack of friction, and pulled Kris closer by the hips.

"Better than porn, right?" he said with a cheeky wink.

Kris smirked back. A thousand times better than porn.

Kris stood by the bed, with the intention of finally freeing himself from the restraint of his jeans, before he caught sight of Chanyeol pulling a small bottle of lube from the shopping bag by the bed. He wrapped his fingers around his wrist, stopping his movements.

"I'll go first Yeol."

"Why?" Chanyeol whined, a well-practiced habit that got Kris wondering how far gone he was every time it got to him and actually made him weak. 

Any possible answer was interrupted by the sudden pressure of thin, expert fingers to the front of Kris' straining pants, making all thought leave his mind as Baekhyun worked on his belt, riling him up more than helping him take it off. The shorter man turned to Chanyeol with a smile.

"Let him go first, okay?" he said sweetly and, had Baekhyun's hands not been currently rubbing along his clothed member, Kris would've laughed at the way Chanyeol's smile fell, "But I can suck you off while he does, if you want," he suggested then, a wicked gleam in his wide, seemingly innocent eyes. Chanyeol grinned maniacally, pulling him in for a kiss before nodding, throwing Kris the lube as he got out of bed. Chanyeol removed his underwear, and then sat back on the bed, placing himself with his back against the headboard and surrounded by pillows. 

Baekhyun turned back to Kris, predator smile on his reddened lips as he swiftly unbuckled his belt, throwing his jeans aside before taking his underwear off. Chanyeol smiled at the familiar sight of his naked body, Baekhyun copying his gesture before leaning down, tongue swirling around the head of his cock once before placing a chaste kiss and settling himself on his hands and knees, crawling towards a gaping Chanyeol.

"Fuck," he whispered numbly, "Come on, pretty boy. Hurry up."

Baekhyun leaned on his elbows, nosing at Chanyeol's member before licking a long strip from the base and then taking him whole on his mouth. Chanyeol groaned, eyes fighting to stay open as Baekhyun took him even deeper. Kris found himself unable to move, unable to register anything but Chanyeol's blissed out face, eyes now scrunched and hand laced through the dark waves of the shorter boy's hair. He wanted to reach to them, to see Baekhyun's mouth full of Chanyeol, to touch him, see how much he was able to take, how much he wanted it. He wanted to kiss Chanyeol breathless until it was too much, until he was so overwhelmed with pleasure he could only come down his "pretty boy's" throat. Until he screamed their names. 

Baekhyun's impatient groan brought him back to reality; a reality where the most spectacularly perfect ass Kris had ever seen was right in front of him, out for him to touch however he wanted. He set his hands each on one perfectly round cheek, squeezing lightly, barely noticeable at first before gripping them tightly. Baekhyun moan was muffled by Chanyeol, who screamed and yanked on Baekhyun's hair when the vibrations run through him. Kris continued kneading different spots as Baekhyun keened, head movements guided by Chanyeol's hand on him, before leaning over him, placing a kiss on his lower spine before trailing lower, biting harshly at the plump flesh and eliciting a desperate cry.

Opening the lube, he coated his fingers, barely allowing them to warm the substance up before he was tracing Baekhyun's hole, which fluttered, pulling him in as Baekhyun arched his back in a silent plead. One finger was easy to fit, Baekhyun's body welcoming him, Chanyeol's constant moaning a clear indicator of the shorter man's pleasure. Two was a snugger fit, nothing some prodding around couldn't ease, until Baekhyun was writhing under him, pushing himself into Kris' fingers as he deep throated Chanyeol, who mumbled something like a praise before Baekhyun's appreciative hum drowned his words.

Baekhyun released Chanyeol's member and turned to Kris, fucking himself in his three fingers now, mouth slack and eyes unfocused, "Do it. Fast."

Kris smirked, removing his fingers before reaching for the box of condoms, taking one out and putting it on, hissing at how hard he was already. Positioning himself in Baekhyun's entrance, he began to push in slowly, relishing in the sound of the shorter man's muffled, full mouthed pants and groans and Baekhyun's name leaving Chanyeol's lips. Chanyeol pushed himself up, forcing his dick deeper into Baekhyun's throat as Kris bottomed out, leaning against Baekhyun's back and reaching for Chanyeol's lips for a weird, needy, panting kiss. Kris swallowed his moans, hearing the sound of Baekhyun's slick mouth as he sucked Chanyeol even through the pounding of his heart on his ears. Chanyeol licked into his mouth like he was dying for it, like they didn't have enough time and he was trying to take everything he could get, nipping at his lips and sucking at his tongue. Chanyeol pulled apart, lips blood red and slick with saliva. 

Kris smiled at him, a wave of fondness washing over him. Baekhyun squirmed, insides tightening. He was close. 

Baekhyun let go of Chanyeol, who sobbed at the loss of heat, and pushed himself up, until he was sat on top of Kris. It pushed Kris deeper, as deep as he could go into Baekhyun, making Kris groan and the shorter man keen, gone with want. He sneaked a hand behind him, tangling on Kris' hair for leverage, before he started to move his hips, barely noticeable swaying at first before his movements got bolder, rocking his hips back and front.

"You- you feel great," he mumbled into Kris' mouth with a delirious smile, "Chanyeol-" he called with a broken voice, snapping said man out of his stupor, who nodded in acknowledgment and licked his lips, hungry, "Suck me."

Chanyeol stared at him with open eyes until a moaned "come on!" finally managed to pull him out of his trance. Grinning, he leaned face down on the bed, taking Baekhyun's flushed member into his hand. He was almost there, so hard it'd only take a few licks before he was coming. Baekhyun let out a soft whimper when warm lips wrapped around him, and Kris felt like crying out. It felt amazing, Baekhyun fucking himself on him as Chanyeol took him as deep as he could, making him feel like he was the one being sucked off.

Wrapping his arm around Baekhyun's waist, he forced him to fasten the pace, burying him deeper with every thrust, faster and faster until a guttural scream left Baekhyun's throat.

"Oh fuck! T-there! Again! Kr-Kris!" he leaned his head into Kris' shoulder, muscles tense as Kris fucked him, over and over again, just where he needed him to, Chanyeol humming with every thrust up and into the back to his throat, "Fuck! Please Chanyeol! Keep... don't. Don't stop! Please!" Kris began sucking at his neck, teeth gracing the skin before sucking on his earlobe, dragging a mewl out of him. Chanyeol looked up at the sound, smiling around the cock stuffed in his mouth and Kris sucked a deep breath, feeling like he could come with that image.

It was Baekhyun who did, though. His whole body tensed, high pitched scream leaving his limp mouth, Chanyeol swallowing around him as his orgasm washed through him.

Chanyeol' mouth was dripping with come when he pushed himself up and licked his lips, an image burned into Kris' mind for his masturbationary material. Forever.

"Sorry," Baekhyun said when he came back to himself, voice hoarse and spent, and lifted his hand to run through Chanyeol's sweaty hair.

"Don't worry about it," he said with a smile, sticking his tongue out enough for Baekhyun to see his leftover come on it. He then leaned over him and into Kris, licking at his lips before entering his mouth. Kris sucked on his tongue eagerly, deepening the kiss, tasting Baekhyun and Chanyeol everywhere, a perfect combination.

Chanyeol pulled apart first, lifting Baekhyun so that Kris could get out of him. Both of them hissed at the lost, and Kris whimpered, member pulsating with need.

"Our turn!" Chanyeol smiled childishly down at Kris, passing Baekhyun the lube and raising his eyebrows, "Want to help me?"

Baekhyun smirked, still high in endorphins as he grabbed the small bottle. A surge of blood went to Kris member when he realized just what Chanyeol had in mind.

His friend was quick to take the condom off him, throwing it far enough before grabbing him by the shoulders and forcing his back on the bed. He leaned back into his space, placing a soft, affectionate kiss in his mouth.

"You look really good tonight Kris. I mean it," he said with a smile, and Kris wanted him to shut up. It wasn't fair. He didn't know the effect those words had on him, the way his heart sized up at what was nothing more than a friendly compliment for Chanyeol. 

The feeling of his legs being pushed apart brought him out of his sudden melancholy, and he leaned on his elbows just in time to see Chanyeol ask the shorter man to put lube on his fingers. Chanyeol wasn't careful. He didn't need to be. He knew Kris' body better than himself, knew when he was ready, knew where his sweet spot was. So it was barely moments later that Chanyeol had two fingers buried deep in his ass, massaging his prostate with every thrust, as Baekhyun jerked him off. Kris moaned at every thrust, eyes fixed in where Baekhyun's gorgeous, pale fingers were wrapped around his dick, a beautiful contrast. And then Baekhyun was on top of him, leaning into his chest and licking at it, before latching his lips into one of his nipples, biting and sucking until it was red and swollen and Kris was lifting up from the bed, before moving to the other one. He'd never felt so fucking good in his life, so well cared for, so hot everywhere and not hot enough at the same time. He was restless, hands clutching the soiled sheets before he brought them up to Baekhyun's face, pushing his fringe back to look at him, trace the delicate outlines of his face as he sucked his nipples.

Kris whined at the sudden loss of the fingers in his ass, enough clarity of mind left to hear Chanyeol grunt, "Okay, that's it. I can't take it any longer," as he lubed his member and positioned it in his entrance, meeting his eyes for a nod before pushing in.

Kris groaned, definitely not prepared enough. They should've gone for another finger. Or maybe not. This was _glorious_. He moaned when he felt Baekhyun thumbing at his balls, rubbing them before pressing his amazing fingers into his perineum, completely erasing any lingering trace of discomfort from where Chanyeol was already thrusting into him, too impatient to wait for longer.

"How are you so fucking tight Kris?" Chanyeol groaned, surprising a giggle out of Baekhyun. Chanyeol kept changing angles, looking for a way to hit his prostate dead on. Until he did. Kris screamed, sight blurring as Chanyeol kept hitting that spot. It was when he felt Baekhyun's nimble finger trace his rim, just where he was connected to Chanyeol, and press slightly in that he came, orgasm washing over him with a tide of pleasure, Chanyeol following just after him. Baekhyun kept his hand around his member until he was done spasming, swiftly bringing his fingers to his mouth to lick his come off of them, as Chanyeol rode the end of his own orgasm and leaned besides him. 

Kris' mind was still hazy with pleasure, drifting off to the thought of how earth shattering the whole thing had been. He didn't remember ever coming so hard, so deliciously, to the point of feeling his fingers numb even after he woke up.  His eyes wandered in search for those responsible for his pleasure, his boys, only to find them kissing lazily, deeply and without a single worry. He could see their tongues rubbing together, lips slick with spit. A horrible pang of jealousy ran through his veins. Jealous for Chanyeol, sure. But also for Baekhyun. He wanted to be there. He wanted to be the one kissing them. He sat up, staring at them until they broke apart. Baekhyun smiled softly before taking his tongue out, coming to trace the outline of Kris' lips before entering his mouth and mingling with his tongue. Kris pushed into the kiss, startled when he felt another contact, another point of pleasure. Chanyeol had gotten into the kiss. Kris had never kissed to people at the same time, never even thought it would be comfortable. But it was overwhelming and filthy and hot. He could feel his boys' touches, hear their moans. It was the first time, but he didn't want it to be the last one.

Suddenly Chanyeol broke the kiss, lips coming to the shorter man's neck, sucking a bruise there and making him pant into Kris' mouth.

"I need to fuck you too," he mumbled into his neck

Baekhyun broke the kiss, tilting his head back to allow Chanyeol access as he abandoned himself to pleasure.

"Kris," Chanyeol called with a smirk, pulling his attention back to him, "Would you fuck me while I fuck him?"

The thought alone was enough to make Kris fully hard again.

"Sure, Yeol," Kris shrugged nonchalantly, an excited glint in his eyes.

Baekhyun grinned, laying back on the bed, "Okay, okay. But you have to keep sucking my neck while you do," he smirked at Chanyeol, "I really like your lips."

Chanyeol nodded amusedly before looking for a condom, tossing it to the shorter boy and leaving the lube by their side.

Judging by Baekhyun's soft whimpers, Chanyeol had already begun working on his neck, leaving his ass in full display for Kris. Coating his fingers in lube, he rubbed them together before placing his first finger at Chanyeol's entrance.

"Slowly," he heard him mumble. Of course. He didn't even have to say it, Kris knew the art of turning Chanyeol on more than anything. In fact, the boy's preference for slow, deep sex over quick and rhythmic had always been one of his favorite things. Rubbing his back in acknowledgement, he pressed in, hand tracing random patterns on his back when Chanyeol panted in discomfort.

He was three fingers in when he realized that Baekhyun was also being prepared, lazily, seeing as he was still stretched from before, and he could hear the soft noises he was making.

Chanyeol was rubbing against Baekhyun, providing them both with the needed friction, and Kris let him get used to his fingers for a while longer, thrusting in and out, making sure to rub where Chanyeol asked him to, until Chanyeol reached out, opening the condom wrapper in a rush before putting it on. Kris removed his fingers, waiting for him to begin fucking Baekhyun.

Chanyeol didn't waste any time, thrusting forward until he bottomed out, making Baekhyun scream at the stretch and bring his hands to grab at his back, pretty nails leaving red scratches over sweated skin. It was incredibly hot, the sight of Baekhyun holding for dear life as Chanyeol fucked him with all he had. Baekhyun keened every time he reached the bottom, pulling out almost completely to thrust back again.

Kris was finding it hard to position himself, with all the movement going on, so he gripped Chanyeol's hips, bringing him to a stop.

"Slowly, Yeol," he reminded him as he began pushing in, so slowly it was almost painful, but slow enough that had Chanyeol's back arching in pleasure. He let go of him when he bottomed out, and Chanyeol rocked into Baekhyun, almost as slowly as he had.

Chanyeol pushed into Baekhyun and out of Kris, and then out of Baekhyun and into Kris. Chanyeol was fucking himself on him, and it was the single hottest thought Kris had had the whole night. He decided right then and there that there was nothing like this, like fucking Chanyeol, hearing his moans, Baekhyun's ones echoing him, the knowledge that Chanyeol was inside of him too. 

"Now faster," Kris gripped Chanyeol's hips once again, pounding into him with enough force to make him fall into Baekhyun, who moaned and endless stream of "yes!", "please!" and "faster!" into the stiff air of the room. Chanyeol shut him with his tongue on his mouth, deep and fast, loud enough for Kris to hear. He hit Chanyeol's prostate with all his force, having him keening and fucking himself against him as fast as possible. It was then that Baekhyun screamed, eyes shutting close and body going completely still from the intensity of his orgasm as he came between their bodies. Kris thrusted deeper into Chanyeol, and it didn't take long for him to join Baekhyun in bliss. With Chanyeol tight and contracting around him, Kris couldn't hold back any longer, falling on Chanyeol's back, who was trying his best not to squish Baekhyun with the weight of their combined bodies. 

Kris pulled out of Chanyeol, watching the trail of come fall from him, feeling some sort of pride as he threw himself by his side. Chanyeol was careful to pull out from the strained Baekhyun before lying exhaustedly next to Kris.

Silence. Minutes ticked by as their breaths settled, finally coming out of their high. Baekhyun spoke first.

"Fuck. That was... fucking amazing," he sighed.

"Yeah. Yeah, it was," Chanyeol grinned at the ceiling.

Kris didn't say anything. There was nothing else to say.

Baekhyun shifted on the bed, lying on his side as he settled himself to sleep.

"Goodnight," he mumbled, already halfway gone into dreamland.

Chanyeol turned to look at him, eyes fixed in adoration at the back of his head, "Goodnight, pretty boy." He got up all of a sudden, throwing away the used condom before diving back into bed, besides Kris. They stared at each other for a moment, Kris' hand coming to touch his face, a soft caress to the warm, sweaty skin. Chanyeol let him.

"Goodnight Kris," he mumbled, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head on his chest. Kris ran a hand through his damp hair, combing in out of his face, listening to the way his breath evened out, Baekhyun's soft snores in the background, both his boys now in Morpheus’ arms. 

Kris ran his thumb over Chanyeol's features, softly enough not to wake him. He wanted this image to be planted on his mind forever, this moment of utter bliss with Chanyeol by his side, when he could pretend. Pretending was all he had.

"I love you so, so much," Kris whispered, voice deep with something bigger than exhaustion, "But you don't see me that way."

 


End file.
